


Не отнять

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Victorian Holmes and Watson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Шерлока Холмса есть одно сокровище, и он его не потеряет.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Не отнять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not To Be Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399543) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



Холмс рассеянно набил свою пенковую трубку ещё одной порцией уотсоновского табака, сделав мысленную пометку купить ещё, когда представится такая возможность. Не то чтобы его компаньон был недоволен тем, что он пользовался его табаком, доктор просто становился немного раздражительным, когда открывал банку и находил её пустой. Снова раскурив трубку, Холмс вернулся к окну. Это был не самый приятный вечер для прогулок.

Весь день на улице было сумрачно и сыро, и они были рады уюту своих комнат. Сгущающиеся сумерки не улучшили того, что увидел Холмс, глядя в окно на Бейкер-стрит.

Он пытался убедить себя, что это всего лишь обычное курение табака, обычный вечер, но, очевидно, даже его великий ум имел свои пределы, потому что он оставался неубеждённым, и поэтому Холмс продолжал испытывать раздражающее чувство беспокойства.

В какой-то момент вошла миссис Хадсон с подносом. Она с отвращением посмотрела на повисшее в комнате облако дыма. 

− Вы должны открыть окно и впустить сюда немного воздуха, прежде чем задохнётесь, − посоветовала она.

Холмс, разумеется, не обратил на это внимания.

Она подошла к столу и поставила на него поднос. 

− О боже, бедный доктор Уотсон ещё не вернулся?

Холмс проследил за приближающимся экипажем и чуть-чуть нетерпеливо наклонился вперёд, но тот проехал мимо, не останавливаясь. 

− Очевидно, − пробормотал он. − Если только вы не думаете, что я ради шутки спрятал его за кушеткой.

Он почувствовал, даже не видя, как миссис Хадсон нахмурилась. 

− Не надо быть со мной таким вспыльчивым, молодой человек, − едко сказала она. − А теперь садитесь и поешьте как следует. − Её голос слегка смягчился. − Ваш доктор не обрадуется, когда вернётся и увидит, что вы падаете в обморок от голода. Он беспокоится, знаете ли.

Холмс поднял голову и увидел в отражении окна, что она всё ещё хмуро смотрит на него.

Когда он ничего не ответил, она со вздохом вышла из комнаты.

Через минуту Холмс подошёл к столу, но даже не удостоил взглядом тарелку с ростбифом и овощами. Вместо этого он взял телеграмму, которая вызвала Уотсона в миазмы.

_«ЖЕНА ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЬНА ТЧК ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПРИЕЗЖАЙТЕ НЕМЕДЛЕННО ТЧК»_

Имя внизу, Ф. А. Хант, ничего не значило для Уотсона. 

− Без сомнения, это направление от известного пациента, − сказал он.

Холмс наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на телеграмму. 

− Адрес находится в одном из новых пригородных районов. Много новых резиденций для среднего класса. Кем бы ни был Ф. А. Хант, он, по-видимому, ещё не нашёл врача. − Он нахмурился. − Мог бы вызвать кого-то поближе.

− Ну ладно, − пожал плечами Уотсон. − Мне ничего не остаётся, как пойти, он сам меня позвал. − Снова надев пиджак, он улыбнулся. − Не так я надеялся провести остаток этого мрачного дня, − сказал он, озорно приподняв бровь.

− Я тоже не хотел иметь дело только с моими дневниками, − буркнул Холмс. − Как долго вы там пробудете? − спросил он, хотя и понимал, что это за вопрос, потому что откуда Уотсон мог знать?

Единственным ответом (и единственным, которого заслуживал этот вопрос) было лёгкое пожатие плечами. Уотсон надел тёплое пальто, взял сумку и, убедившись, что дверь закрыта, поцеловал Холмса. 

− Не слишком скучайте, − сказал он. − И если я не вернусь к обеду, пожалуйста, поешьте. В последнее время я очень легко чувствую ваши рёбра.

Холмс только фыркнул и снова взялся за свой дневник.

Уотсон ушёл, крикнув «До свидания» миссис Хадсон и ему.

Холмс тут же подошёл к окну и увидел, как Уотсон вышел на тротуар. По случайному совпадению, мимо как раз проезжал экипаж, и он сразу же помахал ему рукой, что не было его обычной удачей. _«У вас волшебный дар вызывать кэб»_ , поддразнивая, часто говорил Уотсон.

Забравшись в кабину, Уотсон, даже не взглянув в окно, помахал ему рукой. Конечно, он знал, что Холмс будет наблюдать. Улыбка тронула уголки сурового рта Холмса, когда он вернулся в кресло и принялся читать интереснейшую монографию о чёртовых уликах.

Но это было уже несколько часов назад. День сменился вечером, а затем быстро перешёл в ночь. Время обеда пришло и ушло, и миссис Хадсон уже давно убрала нетронутую еду, испустив ещё более глубокий вздох.

Холмс прошёлся по комнате, выкурил ещё две трубки и наконец налил себе стакан виски. От Уотсона не было ни слова о том, что он скоро вернётся. Чаще всего в таких обстоятельствах он посылал сообщение.

Не раз Холмс подумал о том, чтобы взять кэб и отправиться в дальние уголки Лондона, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит. Однако доброму доктору это не понравится; он знал это, поэтому подавил такое желание.

По крайней мере, он сопротивлялся, пока время не подошло слишком близко к полуночи, а он всё ещё не получил ни слова от Уотсона.

Билли спал в прихожей, значит, миссис Хадсон предупредила его, что могут понадобиться его услуги. Но будить мальчика не было нужды. Закутавшись в тёплое пальто и шарф, Холмс бесшумно выскользнул в ночь.

Ему, как всегда, повезло, и через мгновение экипаж уже мчался по тёмным улицам Лондона. Сидя там, Холмс размышлял, не было ли то, что Уотсон так легко вызвал кэб раньше, скорее умыслом, чем удачей или совпадением.

Он опасался, что подобный замысел не мог быть хорош для Уотсона.

Когда кэб наконец подъехал к указанному в телеграмме адресу, Холмс высунулся из окна, чтобы получше рассмотреть дом. 

− Сюда, сюда! − крикнул он, и кэб резко остановился. − Подождите, я скоро вернусь, − попросил он. Мужчина что-то проворчал, но замолчал, когда Холмс бросил ему монету.

С первого взгляда стало ясно, что дом необитаем, ещё до того, как в окне обнаружилась карточка агента по недвижимости. Холмс поднялся по четырём ступенькам и подошёл к двери. Он не слишком удивился, обнаружив, что та не заперта, и без колебаний вошёл внутрь.

Холмс замер, как статуя, прислушиваясь, тихо дыша и делая выводы. Через мгновение он начал подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж. Оказавшись там, он быстро нашёл то, что, очевидно, являлось главной спальней. Он толкнул дверь и увидел своего возлюбленного посреди полированного деревянного пола, связанного и с кляпом во рту.

В два прыжка он оказался на месте, опустился на колени и выдернул у Уотсона кляп. 

− Джон? − сказал он голосом, который был не таким спокойным, как ему хотелось бы. − Джон, ради бога, откройте глаза.

Джон так и сделал; его веки затрепетали, а потом он посмотрел на него. 

− Давно пора, мой дорогой, − сказал тот хриплым шепотом.

Холмс некоторое время просто сидел, поглаживая Уотсона по волосам.

− Вы могли бы освободить меня от верёвок, − мягко предложил Уотсон.

Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Холмс потянулся за ножом и быстро расправился с узлами.

Уотсон потянулся, слегка застонав, когда его ноющие конечности запротестовали. 

− Я в порядке, − сказал он, очевидно заметив выражение лица Холмса. − Мне было поручено обратить ваше внимание на письмо на подоконнике.

Холмс встал и взял конверт, на котором действительно было аккуратно написано его имя. Он осторожно открыл его и вынул оттуда один-единственный лист тонкой льняной бумаги.

_«Мой дорогой Холмс,_

_В прошлом меня довольно забавляли ваши попытки помешать моим деловым начинаниям, но теперь, когда дело перешло в более деликатную стадию, вы стали мне досаждать. Поскольку мы оба наслаждались игрой (мы в чем-то похожи), я сделал вам это предупреждение. Видите, как легко можно отнять всё, чем дорожишь? На этот раз ваше сокровище вернули в том же состоянии, в каком я его нашёл. Второго предупреждения не будет._

_Надеюсь, вы прислушаетесь к моим словам. Я нахожу вашего доктора очаровательным гостем и очень не хотел бы, чтобы с ним случилось какое-то несчастье._

_М»_

Холмс дважды перечитал записку, прежде чем передать её Уотсону, который нахмурился. 

− Мориарти, я полагаю, − сказал он. − Они почти всё время держали меня с завязанными глазами.

− Очевидно, Мориарти, − ответил Холмс, уже глубоко задумавшись.

− Я бы убил за чашку чая, − заметил Уотсон. − И, может быть, сэндвич.

Холмс моргнул и тут же почувствовал досаду. 

− Простите, старина, конечно. Я должен отвезти вас домой. Кэб уже ждёт. − Он протянул руку и поднял Уотсона на ноги. Затем, даже зная, что они должны уйти, он всё ещё не мог удержаться, чтобы не обнять обеими руками своё сокровище.

Мориарти не заберёт у него Джона Уотсона. Шерлок Холмс сделает всё, что потребуется, чтобы его защитить.

Холмс крепко держал Уотсона за руку до того самого момента, когда они открыли входную дверь и вышли в лондонскую ночь.


End file.
